Perseus Peverell (COTB)
Perseus Peverell (born on May 25, 1973 and died the first time on July 31, 2004 and for the second time on 31 October, 2005) aka the White Magus was a half-blood wizard and the direct descendant of Antioch Peverell and is therefore related to Harry Potter. He is part of the mysterious organization Cruor Fratum which means "Brotherhood of the Blood". He is the main antagonist of the first part of the Cycle of the Blood : Harry Potter and the Mystery of the White Magus and the secondary antagonist of its sequels : Harry Potter and the Brotherhood of Vampires and Harry Potter and the Moon of Blood. Biography Birth Perseus was born on May 25, 1973 in Manchester. He is the son of Jason Peverell, a wizard father, and Victoria Arkham, a muggle mother. Childhood He had a normal early childhood until the day of November 12, 1977 when his mother kills his father when she learns that the latter is a wizard. Following this, she abandons her own child. Later, remorseful, she decides to found an orphanage for children who have no family. But the murder of her husband and the abandonment of her son make her go crazy and the orphanage becomes a place of nightmare. The Orphanage Years later, in 1983, Perseus was 10 years old and ran away from her host family and was welcomed at the orphanage without knowing that the leader was her mother and that the newcomer was none other than Victoria's son she abandoned seven years earlier. On the day of his 11th birthday, he receives his letter of admission to Hogwarts but dares not say anything to Victoria. Admission to Hogwarts Months later, he decides to flee and arrives at Hogwarts but it is too late for him to enter the school because the new students are not admitted during the year except exceptional case. Dumbledore then proposes to him to live in the castle while waiting for the next school year but he will have to go in the First Year and will have to change his name because Peverell could confuse some people. He will live a year in the Room of Requirement. Schooling Between 1985 and 1991, he was a student of Hogwarts in Ravenclaw House under the name Perseus Arkham. He will live his schooling alone and will be few friends but will be appreciated by teachers because he is very talented. He will even meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their first year, telling them about Professor McGonagall's classroom. Last Year at Hogwarts At the end of his schooling, Dumbledore agrees to let him live a new and last year at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement but he will not be able to stay there forever. During this same year, he will meet Luna Lovegood who will discover the Room but keep the secret, they will both become friends. Back to the Orphanage He will then wander for months until in 1993, he finds the orphanage. Dumbledore having revealed his origins to him, he knows who his mother is and decides to tell him that he is a wizard like his father was, but she tries to stab him and he kills her by self-defense. He and the orphans now live in peace in the orphanage. Nyx Five years later, shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, Nyx came to visit him and asked him to give a goal to his life. He accepts but he must sacrifice all the orphans to complete the Rite of Blood, he hesitates but, having inherited the mental instability of his mother, he massacred them all. The Brotherhood He will later become Nyx's lover and join the Cruor Fratum under the name White Magus. During the day, he is a healer and at night, he participates in the "Nights of Blood" of the Brotherhood. The Cycle of the Blood The Mystery of the White Magus In 2004, he will meet Harry again during his engagement. He will then be killed by Paranoid Longbottom on July 31, 2004 at the age of 31 in Ottery St Catchpole a few hours before the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.. The Brotherhood of Vampires He will be resurrected the next year by Nyx and transformed into a bloodthirsty creature and will be fully devoted to her. The Moon of Blood He will then kill Nyx possessed by Death and disappear into dust. The Cycle of Excalibur The Book of the Dead Perseus has become an angel in the service of God and will help Harry Potter and his friends defeat Asmodeus. Physical Appearance Perseus is a tall, thin man with pale skin since it hardly ever comes and lives in almost complete darkness. Personality Perseus is a discreet and introverted person who does his best to help people who need to be cared for. Magical Abilities and Skills Perseus knows many healing spells. Relationships Family * Jason Peverell and Victoria Arkham (Parents) * Antioch Peverell (Ancestor) * Achilles and Diana Peverell (Siblings) * Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle / Voldemort (Cousins) Ennemies * Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger * Victoria Arkham (Mother) * Paranoid Longbottom (Killer) Allies * The Cruor Fratum * Nyx (Employer and Lover) * Luna Lovegood (Friend) Behind the Scenes * Perseus is the name of a hero of Greek mythology, it's also a nod to Percy Jackson. * Rita Skeeter will write his biography entitled "The Mystery of the White Magus" where she will have the exclusive accounts of Perseus' half-brother and half-sister, Achilles and Diana. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Dark wizards Category:Wizards Category:Peverell family Category:Peverell family descendants Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:British individuals Category:British Category:Males Category:Animagi Category:Half-bloods Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Cycle of the Blood Category:Resurrected characters Category:Legends of the Wizarding World Category:Legends of the Wizarding World Character Category:Humans Category:Ravenclaws Category:In Couple Category:Legends of the Wizarding World Antagonist